


Goodbye, Mr. Hamilton

by thornado



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burr-centric, Cheating, Cheating Alexander Hamilton, Established Relationship, F/M, Grammar issues, Implied/Referenced Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Married Couple, Modern, married, poor aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornado/pseuds/thornado
Summary: Time passed. Burr waited. Waited for his goddamned husband to come back before 12 amorAlexander Hamilton cheats on his husband with one Maria Reynolds.





	Goodbye, Mr. Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> How to cheating fics??

Time passed. Burr waited. Waited for his goddamned husband to come back before 12 am. Waited for his husband to tell him where he's been without using the word "overtime." He waited for Alex to come back home without a crooked collar, the smell of cheap perfume, to come back with clean hands. Burr wasn't dumb. He knew what was happening. It wasn't like it wasn't affecting him.

It really, really hurt.

He closed off his walls again, opting to sleep on couch, opting to sleep on the other side of the bed. Even bothering his best friend, Theodosia, to sleep at her place sometimes. All he did was smile. He want sure if his husband could see past the masked smiles. He doubted it. Alex was so dumb as to not even realize Aaron was once again closing himself off and basically breaking on the inside. 

Love was comprised of trust. Aaron no longer trusted Hamilton. He no longer trusted those secretive smiles thrown his way by him. He just saw a liar. He saw Hamilton give the same seductive smiles at one Maria Reynolds. He never even saw Hamilton wear that promise ring. That promise was thrown out the window. No promises, just sweaty bodies pressed into Hamilton's desk.

Everyone knew.

Everyone knew Hamilton was fucking Maria. It wasn't a secret. Well that was until they were with Aaron. They all thought he was clueless with those smiles. Not genuine, just a smile. 

He lost it.

He couldn't deal with this relationship anymore. So he decided he wanted to hurt Hamilton like he hurt Aaron.

"Hey babe," Hamilton put his dirty hands to the sides of Aaron's face and placed those chapped lips on his own. The same lips that were all over that other girl. Aaron didn't care about her name. 

Aaron stayed silent, instead of muttering the usual, "hey." He shied away from Hamilton, who noticed that both of Aaron's fingers were free of the shiny engagement ring.

"Why aren't you wearing your ring?" Ale- Hamilton, yes, Hamilton asked. Aaron was quick to answer.

"You don't wear yours," Aaron simply said, before turning the television's volume louder.

Hamilton turned to go to the room, glancing at a box filled with various souvenirs of their relationship. 

There it was.

Hamilton's eyes widened as he slowly made his way out.

"I'm sorry, Aaron."

"Really?"

"Yes," Hamilton responded.

"So sorry that you decided to fuck Marie-Maria- whoever the fuck that girl was, I don't care. But you felt SOOOOO guilty about it that you bent her over your work desk multiple times?" 

Ah, yes, Hamilton was once speechless in his whole goddamned life.

"Why should I forgive you?"

Aaron made his way to the room and picked up the souvenir box.

"Goodbye, Mr. Hamilton," Aaron hissed with hate dripping with every word, before whisking off into the wind with the box.

The only things left to remember Aaron; a picture frame of their wedding, Hamilton's engagement ring, and the scent of Aaron in the sheets.

That was enough for Hamilton to break down.


End file.
